gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Strike
Featured in *Gundam 00S: Star Struck *Gundam 00S: Crossover History Star Strike was a hidden group of designed to operate outside the knowledge of Veda. This had the benefit of preventing anyone from learning of their existence through Veda. Star Strike was to operate as a shadow group, assisting Celestial Being and Fereshte through gathering information while testing and advancing their own GN technology. This changed with the emergence of Karith, a man with a vendetta against Celestial Being. After the defeat of Celestial Being during Operation: Fallen Angel, Star Strike, unaware that Celestial Being had in fact survived, was left without proper funding and became a separate organization. To ensure they received additional funding for mobile suit development and construction, Star Strike became a manufacturer for mobile suits to the Federation and later the A-LAWS under the name "Mobile Suit Incorporated". Though they were reduced to constructing mobile suits for A-LAWS, Star Strike was far from finished. Using the left over parts, funding, and GN Drives, the organization began a private war against the Earth Sphere Federation. In an attempt to reduce the damage A-LAWS could cause, Star Strike went back to the GN Capacitor and designed a special filter unit for GN Drive Taus. They then introduced the technology to A-LAWS. The filter was the reason why all later GN Drives constructed by the ESF emitted orange GN Particles instead of red, caused by the removal of the threat of cellular defects due to beam weaponry. Star Strike would continue their operations under cover, striking at A-LAWS from the shadows after Celestial Being returned. The battle extended to include the Innovators after Star Strike completed their prototype Twin Drive. During this time, Star Strike kept close ties with Katharon. Star Strike would be privy to knowledge behind the systems and upgrades of the GN-X and Ahead Series while having a limited amount of access to knowledge of A-LAWS from movements to technical data. This gave them an advantage in both mobile suit technology and their operations. When circumstances or missions require operations to shift into space, Star Strike's primary base was the Mobile Suit carrier, The Traveller, which was equipped with a large GN Drive Tau in a manner similar to the GN Condensers of the CBS-74 Ptolemaios. During the two year interval between The Fall of the Innovators and the ELS War, Star Strike made a massive leap in mobile suit and GN Drive technology. This began when the remains of the Reborns Cannon previously used by Ribbons Almark, was salvaged and heavily studied. The information gathered would prove vital to the creation of the GNC-4 Legacy and the GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian. The Reborns Gundam would later be fully restored and upgraded, it was then used as a backup mobile suit. After the ELS War, Star Strike participated in the Innovator War, performing armed interventions alongside what remained of Celestial Being in an effort to stop the fighting. Eventually the organization was forced to cease activity and disband after the ESF declared the complete removal of all combat mobile suits immediately after the conflict ended. This left "Mobile Suit Incorporated" out of business and thus ended all funding for Star Strike. When Celestial Being shared the schematics behind the true GN Drive with the Earth Sphere Federation, Star Strike also shared their data. They gave everything except the blueprints for the Guardian Gundam and the Perfect Guardian. This was because Star Strike feared their raw power would give rise to another military like the A-LAWS. The plans for The Traveller would later become the basis of the Sumeragi Deep Space Ship. Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Star Strike returns in Gundam 00S: Crossover. This time they've become a sub-division of the Earth Sphere Federation Army in an attempt to defeat The Ascent. Enraged by the events surrounding the ending of Crossover Season 1, Star Strike has declared independance from the Earth Sphere Federation and has shifted their focus from The Ascent to engaging the government directly in retaliation. Mobile Suits owned by Star Strike 'First Generation' *GNC-Ex 'Second Generation' *GNC-2 Agas *GNSS-1D Rush Gundam *GNSS-X-1D Dash Gundam 'Third Generation' *GNX-607T/C GN-XII (Ransac Custom) *GNC-3 Saga *GNSS-TD Gundam Executus *GNSS-TD-2 Guardian Gundam 'Fourth Generation' *GNC-4 Legacy *GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian 'Fifth Generation' *GNC-5 Legend *GNC-5/B Aquas *GNC-5/B-GAA Aquas Surface Assault *GNC-5/B-SAT Aquas Surveillance Type *GNE-01 Proto Gundam *GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian *GNSS-TD-4/A True Guardian Aero Type 'Sixth Generation' *GNSS-X1-5 Final Guardian *GNSS-X1-5/+ Final Guardian Plus *GNSS-X2-5 Ultimate Guardian 'Seventh Generation' *GNSS-X3 Guardian Reborn Gundam 'Repaired/Restored Mobile Suits' *GN-0000RE2+GNR-010 00 Raiser R2 *GN-010/R1 Zabanya Repair *GNSS-2D/R Rush Gundam Restore Mobile Armors *GNMA-S000I Garesso Ships used by Star Strike *The Traveller *STS-02 Eclipse Class Carrier Technology *GN Capacitor *Diver Field *GN Scrubbers Bases used by Star Strike *Africa Base *Atlantis Base *The Archive Gundam Meisters *Ransac Strike *Longshot *Strafe Lenardo *Syrene Gaze *Dom Bombardi Support Craft *Assault Container *GN-Arms Type R *Heavy Assault Container *GN-XR-01 GN Roller Enemies * (Formerly) *Karith (Formerly, Deceased) *Milliardo Consulo (Formerly) *Dargonax (Currently) Category:Faction Category:Anno Domini Category:Celestial Being